


thank you (for sanctuary)

by objectlesson



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Mommy Kink, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson
Summary: Lightning fucks up her practice timeson purpose.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	thank you (for sanctuary)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on tumblr and cleaned it up to post here!!! still bitter there no mommy kink tag....

Lightning fucks up her practice times _on purpose._

Doc tracks all her tells, can see the coy, playful edge to her movement leaking through her like light filtering through the space between drawn curtains. She can almost _taste_ the lilt to her voice as she pulls off her helmet and looks at the stopwatch and says, “that bad, huh?” with her plump lower lip tight between her teeth all _mocking._ Doc _knows_ her girl, know when she fakes it, knows when she lies just to get at the heart of deeper truth. 

And Doc’s pretty sure that this time, the truth is that Lightning wants to be punished for fucking up. 

She _likes_ being spanked, always gets all slutty and desperate when Doc plays with her ass, has asked in the heat of riding her strap if she’ll smack it a little, and though they haven’t _talked_ about it much beyond that, Doc knows her too well. She’s an expert in spotting the look in her eye she gets when she’s thought up something she really wants but is too embarassed to ask outright for. 

So, Doc acts steely and disappointed on the cab-ride back to the hotel, refusing to look Lightning in the eye, keeping her gaze flat and stoic and locked on the tinted window instead. Then, as they ride the elevator from the hotel lobby to their room, Lightning twists her hands in front of her and asks in a high, soft voice, “are you pissed at me?” 

This is not how she acts when she genuinely pulls bad times at practice. When she races poorly she’s always self-deprecating and frustrated, so relentlessly hard on herself Doc has to talk her down from it, cup her red face between her palms and tell her _Kid. S’ok. You’ll get it next time,_ while she walks her through slow, deep breaths. 

But this time, it’s all a game. They’re playacting, so so she doesn’t waste time trying to be sweet about it. That’s not what Lightning needs. “Nah,” she says curtly, not looking back as the elevator doors slide open and she walks out briskly. “Just disappointed.” 

Once they’re in the room, she sits down on the edge of the bed and spreads her thighs wide, propping her chin on her balled fist as she watched Lightning perhaps too eagerly peel her jumpsuit off until she’s in nothing but her bra and bike shorts, eyes bright, pulse thrumming rapidly in her throat like the flutter of a hummingbird’s wings because she’s worked herself up, probably gotten herself wet already just _thinking_ about getting spanked. 

“Get over here,” Doc orders, patting her knee. “Don’t play dumb, princess. You know what you did. What you deserve.” 

Lightning hums high and reedy, the sound of it flattening out into a sigh as she pads across the hotel room gratefully, pausing to waver in front of Doc’s splayed lap, clearly wanting further instruction. She can be such a defiant little thing, but Doc _knows_ at her core of cores, what Lightning McQueen wants _most_ is to be told what to do by someone she trusts, someone she _knows_ is competent, someone who loves her. And in Lightning’s eyes, no one is more trustworthy or competent than Doc. Lucky for her, no one loves her better, either. 

“On your stomach, right here,” Doc orders, sitting back to make room as Lightning arranges herself. Her head is bent in shame, hair escaping her ponytail to fall across her face, which nearly crimson with excitement and the anticipation of humiliation. Doc pushes those flyaway blonde strands out of the way, makes a fist in the roots to turn her and look at her dead on. “You’re blushing so hard, are you embarassed?” 

“Yes,” Lightning murmurs, coloring even deeper. 

“Embarrassed by how _slow_ you were out there on that track? Wasting my time? Hell. _I was_ embarassed _for_ you.” 

“Yes mommy,” Lightning whines, eyes watering in overwhelm as Doc tugs punishingly at her ponytail. “I was–I’m sorry,” she gasps. She’s fucking _loving_ this, Doc can tell by the wild look in her eyes, the way the blue is edged out to almost nothing in favor of so much pupil. 

“Take this out,” Doc orders, hooking her finger into the elastic. And pull your shorts down, lemme see that ass.” 

Lightning moans wordlessly, writhing again Doc’s thighs as she pulls the rubber band from her still sweat-damp blonde hair, which falls around her shoulders, smelling sharp with salt, sweet with shampoo. Then, with trembling hands, she reaches around and pulls her bike shorts and underwear down under the pert curve of her ass. “Here,” she breathes. “Yours.” 

Doc swears, mouth flooding faster than she can swallow. It’s been over a year since they started fucking, but the sight of Lightning’s body still hasn’t lost it’s punch. It’s been a long, long time since Doc had a girl so pretty and eager in her bed. 

She smoothes her hand over warm skin, then she squeezes, makes the bloodless imprint of her fingers into the swell of her cheek before she lets go to watch the mouthwatering undulation. “Those times were unacceptable, rookie. You haven’t raced so sloppy since I first started training you up,” she murmurs under her breath, raising her hand and letting coming down gentle but firm. It’s not a slap, not _yet_ , but it’s absolutely a promise of what’s to come. Lightning flinches anyway. “What in the hell were you thinking about?” 

“Your hands,” she groans, voice muffled by her arm. “I was thinking about your hands, how good you fucked me last night. I couldn’t focus…M’sorry, Doc. _Mommy._ I’ll do better next time.” 

“Damn right you will. M’gonna spank you so hard you won’t be able to _sit_ straight in that roll-cage without thinking about what you did.” 

“Oh— _fuck,_ please,” she gasps, and Doc’s not sure if she’s pleading to _be_ hit, or just gotten so hungry already she forgot to say _no._ Either way, there’s a litany, not one but an endless stream of pleases, and Doc can hardly keep the amusement from twisting up the corner of her mouth as she spreads her palm wide and brings it down _hard_ on Lightning’s left cheek, swift enough to shock her, to shut her up. 

Lightning’s left panting, eyes wide and blue and stunned “ _Ow,”_ she chokes out. “Oh my _god_ you have an arm on you, old woman.” 

Doc laughs, breaking character. “How did you think this was gonna feel?” 

“ _Great,_ and I was right,” she hisses through grit teeth, making a fist in the bedspread before wiggling her ass, presenting it coyly. “Do it again.” 

Doc does, spanking the other cheek this time, three times fast and hard to get a rhythm, leaving no time for recovery between impact. Lightning yelps with each strike, hips bucking and twisting on Doc’s lap, skin pinking up so fast it makes _Doc_ dizzy just to see the rapid change. As Lightning moans into the mattress and writhes there for a moment, Doc spanks her on the other cheek a few times to even her out, palm stinging, heart in her throat. Still, she manages to keep her voice nonchalant as she explains, “This is what happens, kid. When you disappoint me. When you’re a bad girl.” 

“M’so fucking wet,” Lightning slurs then, spitting fly-away blonde hair from her mouth, turning her head to look up at Doc with pleading eyes. “Feel what you did.” 

Doc shakes her head, teasing her for a moment by roughly squeezing her sore, red cheeks before dipping between them, rubbing down the crease of her ass to the lips of her pussy. They’re slick to the touch before Doc even pushes inside, and she _knows_ Lightning _told_ her so but she still gasps, mind reeling. “ _Oh._ You like it to hurt a little, don’t you, babygirl?” She asks then, petting her, spreading the slick up over the pucker of her ass, rubbing it for before dipping back down with a different finger.

“Sometimes,” Lightning mumbles, arching her back low and filthy, eyes twinkling smugly as Doc teases her. “Today I do.” 

Doc pushes two fingers deep into her cunt from behind and crooks them at the same time she uses her other hand to grip Lightning’s hair, pulling a fistful of it fiercely from the roots, and the smugness melts off her face. Lightning goes soft and shuddery on her lap, mouth open and drooling so fucking pretty for her, lashes fluttering. She’s so _easy,_ she needs this so bad. To be put in her place. To be reminded that it’s _ok_ to let go, sometimes. 

“Maybe next time you want me to slap you into next week, you just _ask_ for it, instead of wasting a whole practice run at the tracks, huh?” Doc says gently, before withdrawing her fingers and spanking her ass so hard the whole of her body jerks on her lap. She leaves a smeared wet spot on the new welt forming, and it glistens on Lightning’s skin. “You need get better at using your _words.”_

Lightning keens, face crumpling into something devastated as she swivels her hips, seeking contact again, messy and desperate. “Where’s the fun in that?” she manages, though her voice is weak, reedy, fucked out. “I like to keep you _guessing_.” 

Doc hits her once more, and she grits her teeth, whimpering. “I mean, _yes,_ mommy.” 

“That’s better.” 


End file.
